New Nakama (Heart Pirates)
by Frosty-ya
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece, only Gem. Gem has been with the Marines for quite a while now. But when she betrays them, for a good reason, she's got nowhere to go. Then she meets the Heart Pirates. Has she finally found her home?
1. Chapter 1

New Nakama (Heart Pirates)

Rated T for violence and light swearing.

Chapter 1 Marine escapee

"Ha ha ha..."I panted as I turned another corner.

"STOP HER!"yelled a marine.

I turned around to see how close they were. I realized I wasn't getting anywhere, and they were getting closer. I ignored the strange looks and hurried down to the bay in hopes of finding and escape route. _If I could only find a boat..._I mused,_preferably with a motor..._I glanced side to side to find none in sight. I knew I couldn't go on much longer with a bullet wound in the shoulder and a slash from behind was hurting like hell_, I had to find something...something..._I noticed a shadow to my right and risked a glance, it was gone before I could register what I saw, I decided to ignore it and hurried on.

I heard a loud boom as a cannon was fired from the base heading towards me._Are they crazy?_ I thought, _they'll hurt the villagers!_ I turned around and faced the cannonball, I may be a pirate, but I don't want any unnecessary harm. I watched as the cannonball got closer and closer then decided to strike. Lightning bounce! I threw my hands up in the sky towards the incoming ball and emitted lightning in the sky. The ball got caught in the net and bounced right off exploding mid-air.  
Before I could continue running, I was surrounded by Marines with guns and swords pointed towards me.

"SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES... PIRATE GEM!"boomed a loud voice from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with a marine commander. I became desperate and screamed, slowly one by one the Marines feel like stepping-stones. I turned and fled, leaving a stunned commander behind me, It only took seconds to comprehend what happened before he started chasing after me again, but reinforcements were coming and quick. My vision blurred a little as blood seeped through my clothes. I ran down the coast running towards the inhabited jungle. If I can't find a boat, the least I could do was hide and think...quickly. I knew the Marines would stop at nothing to hunt me down.

I pushed branches out of my way and hid in the jungle. I climbed a tree with all the strength I could muster and settled down. I watched with amusement as the Marines ran past my hiding place. I was safe, for now. My mind immediately began working on how to escape the island. I spotted a wrecked boat not far from here and wondered if I could use it, I immediately dismissed the idea as I observed holes in the wreck. I then thought of the marine ship docked nearby. Now that's an idea, I thought, If I remember correctly, there's at least 3 motored boats hidden in the deck of the ship.

I jumped down the tree and started working on my plan. I risked recognition as I dashed onto the coast in search of the ship. I saw the said blue and green ship not far away. Using the hidden strength I didn't know I had, I sprinted down the coast and hopped on the ship. I was devastated to find a marine scrubbing the deck. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and saluted.

"Captain Gem"he said, obviously word hasn't spread that far yet,"what do you need?"

I wasted no time,"I need a motor boat and quickly."

If the marine was had any emotion he didn't display it. He led me below deck and showed me the boats.

"That will be all," I said waving my hand in dismissal.

The marine walked up deck and as soon as he was out of sight I started working immediately. I jumped into the boat and started the engine. I steered the boat out to sea. I knew it was reckless as I could drown easily or get shot but it was a risk I was ready to take. I was no more than a few meters from the ship when the engine gave in. Cursing under my breath I tried to work it again.

"BOOM!"

Without any warning a gunshot could be heard as the bullet hit bull's-eye on the motor. Now there was nothing i could do. The boat started sinking and i went over in my mind desperately thinking of a solution. I couldn't die like this. It would be too lame. I had a life to live, as a pirate. The sea water touched my feet and stared draining my energy. My mind went numb as the boat was sinking faster and faster. It finally submerged, catching my ripped marine captain coat, I tried to move but it was hopeless. I saw the sea stained red with my blood. The last thing I saw was a yellow submarine.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Nakama (Heart Pirates)**

**Rated T for violence and swearing**

**Chapter 2 Meet the captain**

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

"I saw her wearing a marine cape..."

"Shhh!I think she's awake!"

I tried to open my eyes and was greeted by a strong light. I instinctively squeezed my eyes, then proceeded to open it slowly. I heard the beep of a machine and saw outlines of 2 people. As my eyes focused I saw they were men wearing white boiler suits. The one on the right had a black hat with a yellow duck bill and the word Penguin was sported on his hat. He had raven black hair up till his neck. As he tilted his head up I saw he had chocolate brown eyes, like me. Then the man on the left had a red and green sports cap and black sunglasses making it impossible to identify the colour of his eyes. This man had light brown hair, a bit longer than the Penguin hay guy.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly

They looked at each other as if having a silent debate on weather to respond or not. Finally one of them spoke.

"I'm Shachi," said the man with the sunglasses, "and this," he pointed to the man next to him, "is Penguin, you're on a submarine."

I looked at Penguin who tilted his head back down, covering his eyes, a small blush noticeable from his pale skin.

"H-Hi." he mumbled.

_Obviously shy _I thought, _I probably won't get a lot of information out of him. _I took this time to recall what had happened. _I was drowning...drowning...then there was...something yellow...a submarine? _I sat up, pain coursed through my shoulder and back, I decided to ignore it.

"Why did you save me?" I questioned. Better to find out their motives now, or I might be sorry later.

"Captain's orders." came the blunt reply from Shachi. He was observing me, probably deciding if I was dangerous or not.

_Captain?_ I thought, _am I? No...on a pirate ship? _I stared at them trying to figure of if they were. It took me a while to recognise them and when I did, I almost jumped out of the bed. _How come I didn't recognise them sooner?_ I mentally scolded myself, _Well, my head is probably full of seawater. _They were wearing white boiler suits with a jolly roger on it. The jolly roger belonged to the Heart Pirates. The captain of the Heart Pirates is Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar Law is one of the 11 supernovas and had a bounty 440 million beri before it froze as he became shichibukai. _Well shit, _I thought_. _I grabbed the inside of my jacket to pull out my sword, only to find it wasn't there.

"Where is my sword?" I demanded, murder in my eyes.

Nobody, and I mean nobody touches my sword without my permission. Back in the marine base, anyone caught holding it would have there hands chopped off. Yes, that's how precious it is to me. My Uncle gave it to me for my 4th Birthday. It is my only remembrance of my family, a family that has now ceased to exist.

Shachi and Penguin took a step back, fright written all over their faces.

"Where is my sword?" I hissed again.

Just then the metal door burst open to reveal a tall man standing near the hallway. He was pretty damn tall, say 190cm? Not like I had any time to measure. He wore a furry northern-style hat with hat with a duck bill and brown spots. The shadow of his hat made it difficult to see the colour of his eyes. Moving my sight downwards, I saw he was wearing a dark blue jacket with blue feathers warming his neck, It also had the yellow, grinning jolly roger advertised at the front. He also wore light blue trousers with the same brown spots. His shoes were shiny black clicking softly as he walked in.

It was none other than Trafalgar Law.

"What's the commotion about?" Law asked tilting his head up to reveal stormy grey eyes. His face was blank as if wearing a mask to hid his emotions.

"Trafalgar law," I stated coolly. "Why did you save me?"

_Better get straight to the point instead of stalling for time _I thought.

He move his eyes, which bore into my brown ones, waved a hand and everyone scurried outside. He walked over to me and checked my shoulder.

"Your bullet wound id still pretty bad," he mused,"don't try moving it for a couple of days."

He then proceeded to check my back.

"Take off your jacket and shirt so I can see the cut." Law stated calmly

I looked at him to check if he was serious. All I got was a bored expression.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said," You didn't answer my question."

He sighed, " I have no obligation to save you, I simply did it out of curiousness. It's not everyday you see a marine captain getting attacked by her own subordinates. Now take your shirt off, I need to check the slash."

I hesitated before wriggling my jacket off the pulling my shirt over me head to reveal bandages underneath. The doctor wasted no time and got to work removing the bandages and treating them. I watched his hands work expertly over my slash taking care not to hurt it.

"Law," I said, surprisingly successful in getting his attention, "where's my sword."

He looked up at me and then continued wrapping a new bandage around me. "I'll answer that question if you'll answer one of mine."

"Shoot"

"Why were the Marines attacking you?"

I looked down and debated weather to answer or not. I decided I've got nothing to lose. I was probably hated by Marines and Pirates alike.

"I betrayed them." I answered.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up clearly interested.

"Why did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"It's a personal reason, connected to my past, I...don't want to talk about it." I replied.

The Surgeon of Death kept looking at me as if expecting me to say more despite what I just said. When I didn't. He just turned back to the wound and proceeded to Bandage it up.

"Don't carry anything heavy or put stress on your back, don't walk for too long or it'll start bleeding again." advised Law.

Carefully, he got up and walked over to a desk with books and pencils. I took this time to take in my surroundings. The room was painted turquoise and there was 4 metal beds, excluding the one which I occupied. I saw 2 surgical tables with sharp looking scissors and a bunch of other instruments I didn't recognise. Over to the left was a desk with books and pencils and more books.

"Where's my sword?" I inquired, remembering my original question.

The said man didn't look up and just stated, "The swords with me. It's safe."

"Can I have I back then? I asked exasperated. All this talking was making me tired but I can't rest before I know the sword was in good hands.

"No."

"Why?"

"You're a Marine. You might attack us."

" I wont." I said through gritted teeth, "I'm not even a Marine anymore."

Trafalgar Law looked up from his book, piercing me with a cold stare, unsuccessfully getting a reaction from me, He looked annoyed and looked back at his book.

"You can have it back in a few day." was his only reply.

I sighed, knowing that that was the only answer was going to get. I decided to let it drop. It was no use arguing. I just had to play by his rules if I wanted it back. And I did.

"There's food in the gallery if you're hungry." came Law's voice.

I looked up from the bed to the man on the desk.

"I am hungry," I admitted sheepishly, But I don't know where the gallery is."

Without looking up, the supernova gave me directions, "When you get out the door turn right, then continue till you reach the 2nd corridor, go in there and keep walking, it's not far, you could just handle it. If not Ill know to look if you don't come back I an hour."

I glared at him. He was seriously underestimating me if he thought I couldn't make it that far.

I jumped out of bed and mumbled a thanks, before closing the door I swear I saw a smirk from under that hat just as the door squeaked shut. I decided to ignore it and continued on my way, not long before I left I bumped into someone familiar. It was Shachi.

"What are you doing up?" said Shachi, "you're supposed to be resting."

"I'm going to the gallery to eat." I replied.

Shachi rose an eyebrow then said, "Ok then, I'll take you there. It's only the chef and Penguin in there."

I nodded without hesitation, somehow, I felt comfortable around these guys, even if I was raised a Marine. I took Shachi's offered shoulder and felt him tense up as if he didn't expect me to take it.

"Umm...I didn't catch you're name earlier..." said Shachi scratching his head.

"The name's Megan, but call me Gem for short."

"Alright Gem-chan, said Shachi suddenly happy, " I'll introduce you to the other guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**New Nakama (Heart Pirates)**

Rated T for violence and swearing.

Chapter 3

"Ahhhhh!" screeched Penguin as Shachi and I entered the room. He pointed at Shachi, "What do you think you're doing?"

I looked at Penguin confused, and then looked up at Shachi, whose face was as red as a tomato. _Ahhhhh I get it now, _I rolled my eyes, _perverts. _I released my hold and steadied myself as I shifted my weight from Shachi to myself. I observed who was in the room before me. Penguin, Shachi and a man with a blue and white sports cap who I assumed was the chef.

"Ya hungry?" asked the man.

I nodded as I strolled over to where he stood. Before I reached there, I smelt what was on the plate, Biryani, have a very sensitive nose, whether it's a bad or good smell. If I stay in the same room as someone who was sick, well, guess what. I become sick as well. There literally has to be a wall between that person and me so I won't throw up. Since the biryani was on a plate and not in the pot, I assumed dinner already passed. The chef caught me inhaling the scent of the food.

"Ya like biryani?" the man chuckled.

I nodded enthusiastically. "It's one of my favourite foods." I replied.

The man chuckled again then stuck his hand out, "Tha name's Agatone."

I shook his hand firmly, "Megan, but call me Gem for short. Isn't Agatone a Greek word meaning kind?"

"Yes it is," replied Agatone as I let his hand go, "How do you know?"

"I was once interested in dead languages and tried to learn them myself, Greek just happened to be one of them." I explained.

"Hmmm…interesting," hummed the chef as he took the plate out of the microwave and handed it to me, "There ya go Gem, eat up."

"Thanks Agatone." I said as I walked to the table.

I sat opposite Penguin and ate, while thinking of a good conversation starter. Yes I know I actually have to think about it. I'm not that social and I hated it. I didn't want people to think of me as a shy kid, but unfortunately, that's what most people saw me as in the end and I hated it. I noticed Shachi left. He obviously had other stuff on his mind before he bumped into me.

"Hey Penguin." I said keeping my cool, "so…you like Biryani?"

Penguin looked up at me with an expression that read, I can't believe it, you're talking to _me_?

"Uhhhh…" Stammered Penguin, "I only like it if it's made by Agatone. All the other time's I tried it, it didn't taste nice."

I chuckled a bit as Penguin face turned into loathing. "Ha ha, you got any cravings? I absolutely crave Iced Tea."

"I crave Alcohol, whenever we dock at an island I look for the nearest bar," said Penguin, his face lighting up, "After captain gives his orders, of course."

_This crew really respects that asshole captain, _I thought, _I wonder why?_

"What types of orders does he normally give?" I asked, now curious of the nature of the captain.

"He has a medical team to stock up on medicine, an engineering team to focus on machinery, the head of the engineering team is Shachi, and the rest are given are told to stock up on food supplies, or sometimes he just tells us to have fun, if we don't need restocking." explained Penguin.

"Long have you been in this crew?" I asked raising a brow. I was one for knowing things and usually my curiosity got the better of me.

If the questions bothered Penguin, it didn't show, in fact, he looked happy to answer them with heated red cheeks. _Wow they really are pervs, _I though with a sweat drop, _although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised seeing as there is no female's in the crew, I'm probably the 1__st__ one they ever had travelling with them. I hope they have separate toilet and shower facilities, but since they are all me it might be shared…oh crap._

"-em, Gem, hey Gem!"

I whipped my head up as I heard a voice, to meet a face full of concern.

"Are you ok?" asked Penguin, "you were just looking at you're food and it looked like you spaced out."

I nodded vigorously, "I'm fine." I assured the worried man.

Penguin looked at me as if he didn't believe me. He gave a small shrug the opened his mouth as if to say something, when a scream erupted from the kitchen.

I exchanged a look with Penguin before we hurried into the kitchen.

"Agatone?"I called out, "Agatone are you-".

I gasped as I saw Agatone lying on the floor with his eyes closed. It looked like he was making some kind of soup when something happened and he now lied unconscious, the hot soup burning away skin on his hands and arm. I saw Penguin having a similar reaction as he stood frozen in shock.

I decided to take action as Penguin just stood there, gaping like a fish, at the scene. I grabbed the nearest tissue, ignoring the heat that threatened to burn me, as I wiped of the scalding liquid. As soon as that was done I checked his pulse, horrified to find none. I've seen people performing CPR but never actually did it myself, I decided against it as I was afraid of putting his life in danger and asked Penguin for help.

"Penguin!" I shouted snapping him out of his daze, "Help me carry him to the infirmary. Now." I added as Penguin hesitated.

I took Agatone's arm and made sure not to touch his burns as Penguin took his legs. We walked as fast and careful as we could to the infirmary. Once we reached the infirmary, I didn't bother knocked and just kicked the door wide open.

Law almost jumped from his chair, who was obviously sleeping before we literally almost broke the door down.

"What is going-"Law began, then he saw Agatone. He was at the door in a flash, checking Agatone and then motioning us to come in and lie him on one of the metal beds.

"What happened to him?" asked Law.

"We heard screaming and when we went in the kitchen, he was lying unconscious on the floor with boiling soup on his hands and arm. I think he had a heart attack." I replied.

"Did you do CPR?"

"Wasn't trained to."

Law turned his attention to Agatone who was still on the bed. He plugged him in a heart monitor and started CPR.

Penguin just stood in the corner with fear and concern in his eyes as he watched his captain pump life into his subordinate.

I stood there in pretty much the same way, though I tried to keep a blank face. Keyword:_ Tried_. I was a total softie when it came to life and death situations. When someone's life was fading before me, I felt the urge to do everything in my power to save them. I wouldn't just let them die, unless it was someone who I despised, such as the man responsible for the death of my younger siblings. But that's another story for another time.

I noticed Law watching me with a thoughtful face as if planning something. Something to do with me.

"Come here." He demanded.

I generally didn't like being ordered around but in this situation, life was more important than pride. At least, that's how I saw it.

I strolled over to Law's side and looked at him curiously.

He just pointed to Agatone and said, "Do it."

I gave him a look of surprise.

"What?"

"CPR" was all the doctor said.

"I want trained to." I countered," I've watched people do it but never actually did it. I might make a mistake and-"

"Just do it the way you saw it done." Law explained.

I looked down at my hand and put them one on top of the other. I carefully wrapped my top hand around my bottom one and cautiously placed it on Agatone's chest. I scrunched my face in total concentration and pushed down with my upper body. I repeated again and again counting along. Each time getting desperate, just as I was about to pump for the 30th time, Agatone's eyes flew open and started a coughing fit. I helped him sit up and patted his back.

Law just simply observed the whole time jotting down notes in his Notebook,

"Wha-What happened?" asked Agatone to no one in particular.

"You had a heart attack," explained Penguin, "how are you feeling?"

I almost had a heart attack myself hearing Penguin as I forgot he was in the room with him being quiet.

"A heart attack?" questioned Agatone,"I-I-I'm feeling fine, ah!" flinched Agatone as hand came in contact with his head.

"You're hands burnt," said Law walking over to Agatone, "I'm going to need your cooperation as this may hurt a bit. You two," he pointed at Penguin and I, "Go back to whatever you were doing earlier, Gem, when is finished here I need to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**New Nakama (Heart Pirates)**

**Rated T for violence and swearing**

**Chapter 4 Crew member No.15**

We sat in silence watching the clock tick the seconds by, which turned into minutes. Finally one of us spoke.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Penguin asked.

I looked up from my now cold biryani. I didn't have much of an appetite after all that blood and burnt skin I saw.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I reassured Penguin," Isn't he your captain? You know his capabilities more than I do. Shouldn't it be me asking that question?"

Penguin looked back down at his plate, "Yeah. I guess."

The gallery door opened and Shachi came in. He must have felt something wrong as his face fell at the sight of the depressed couple.

"What happened? Who died?" joked Shachi trying to lighten up the mood.

"Agatone." said Penguin and I in unison. I looked and Penguin and I held in a laugh.

"What?" exclaimed Shachi, "Seriously?"

I let my laugh free as Shachi's face was too hilarious. He looked completely shocked at out little joke. I heard Penguin chuckle softly behind me.

Shachi's face turned a faint pink, "ha-ha…"he said trying to laugh it off. "So where is Agatone?"

I stopped laughing and turned serious, "He had a heart attack, and his hand and arm is burnt, so he's with Law in the infirmary."

Shachi let out the breath he was holding, "ah ok then, he'll be fine. As long as Law's there, nothing can go wrong! Oh yeah, that reminds me, Penguin I was looking for you, I need your help in the engine room, it needs a little maintenance."

"Ok," agreed Penguin, "Will you be alright here Gem-chan?"

"Yes yes, I'll be fine, just go and see to the problem." I answered.

"Yes Gem-chaaaaan!" came the reply.

The door opened and closed as they left. I sighed and glanced at my biryani. I hadn't actually eaten it cold but I thought it would be a waste.

"Mmmm…"I mumbled, "nice."

"You like the cooking?"

I flinched at the sound next to my ear. I spun around catching Law smirking at me. He took a seat next to me.

"Urrr…yeah, Its nice cooking." I said in his response to the question putting the fork down and gulping my food down.

Law watched me play with my food then turned serious, "I need to talk to you about what happened in the infirmary."

"Figures." I muttered

"What?"

"Nothing." I just waved it off.

"Anyway, "continued Law, Do you know why I asked you to perform CPR earlier?"

I looked up from my plate, "No."

"Your devil fruit." Was his only response.

"What do you mean my de-oh." I realized.

"Yeah," said Law, "Due to your ability to use electricity, when you perform CPR, you have a better chance of reviving that person. It's also why I want you to join my crew."

That last part took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting anything like it. My eyes widened.

"M-M-Me?" I stuttered.

"Yes," Law sighed, "Who else do you think I meant?"

"But you don't know the first thing about me!" I protested.

"I know that your name is Gem and that you're good at fighting and CPR, that's all I need to know." said Law.

I stared of to the side of his face wondering…should I? I've got no place to go to, I'll have a place to call home…but, I'm only a child, he'll probably reconsider the offer when he hears that…I guess I'll just have to see how things go…

"Yep," I said "I'd like to join you're crew but let me ask you one question…?" I waited for Law to say yes.

"Yes."

"How would you feel if you had a child in your crew?"

Law looked taken back, "Why'd you ask?"

"I was…just wondering." I replied.

Law frowned as if sensing that there was more to it but just pushed it at the back of his mind, "It'll be…no problem…I think…" he looked he was debating with himself.

I decided to just get out with it. Trust me to make things complicated.

"It's because I'm 15."

I saw a hint of surprise flick through his face before it became neutral again. He was silent for a while before saying as if it was no big deal, "Yeah, and? You already agreed, nothing can change it. Although I must admit I was surprised…" Law just muttered the last bit quietly as if he didn't want me to hear it. But I did.

It was silent before I said, "Well I'll just go to my room and…wait I don't have a room…"

Law got up and started walking to the door without even waiting for me. I got up and followed him until we arrived at a black door with scratches here and there. He opened the door and motioned me to get inside.

"That's your room, when you get up, go to the gallery and meet the rest of the crew." And with that, he left.

I stared at the door for a while to grab onto what he said before I flopped onto the bed, not bothering to change. I was tired, and I'd just do everything in the morning. It didn't take long before I fell into dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, first I'd like to thank all the people who have viewed my story so far, second, I was thinking of doing another story called Law's past. Do you think I should continue with this one or start the other one? I will continue with this story, it's just that I hadn't really planned much for this story and I have day's where I don't have inspiration sooo….yeah, pls let me know what you think.**

**Jana!**


	5. Chapter 5

New Nakama (Heart pirates)

Just wanted to answer the say reviews I had, don't worry I'll try keep them short.  
Akrim= Good to hear you like the story. I understand that he wouldn't need assistance in his operation's as he has counterschock, but he wanted to test his theory out on the chef. Also, the reason why he wants Gem on his crew is because if he's unavailable for some reason or he's the victim then she will be convenient. It was probably hard to tell, I'm thinking of making the story in Gem's pov and Law's pov. Thanks for the review.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter5 Soulwater June

_Law's_ Pov

I yawned and stretched my arms bringing myself from the dream world back to reality. Recalling last nights event's, I groaned. What was I thinking? Letting a child into my crew. But...she could prove useful to the crew. No wait, It'll damage my reputation, Surgeon of Death 24 years old, is saved from a tragic death by a child. But then again, they don't have to know...  
"Captain?"  
I looked up and saw Bepo at the door, he must have knocked, he always does, I must have been too caught up with my thoughts to hear it.  
"What is it Bepo?" I sighed. I didn't like my crew seeing me in such a state, I am the Captain after all.  
"We've reached an Island Captain" replied Bepo.  
"Tell the crew to gather up in 10 minutes on the deck." I ordered.  
"Aye Aye Captain!" saluted Bepo, and with that, he left.  
As soon as the door closed, I got up and started heading towards the shower.

_Gem's Pov_

_I was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, the way the orange, red and yellow blended against one another as if it were a painting. It made me think about my past, the way I would always go to the beach to get away from the noise and arguments, just to relax and watch the sky sink lower and lower until it was dark then sneak back into the house and find everyone sleeping._  
_I sighed. Those were good times and I wished it could stay like that forever. Nobody dying, nobody in pain, nobody turn evil. But I knew it was just wishful thinking._  
_"Megan?"_  
_I turned my head and saw a younger girl sitting next to me with long, straight, black hair and white, pale skin. She wore an emerald green dress and tiny pink shoes. I couldn't see her face, her hair was hiding it. She had such a small petite, fragile figure, It was a wonder she didn't drop dead. _  
_I didn't recognize her so I waited to see if she would say more, and she did._  
_"Megan," she said, turning her head. I could now see her face and was in shock._  
_"I figured you'd be cold out here so I got your jacket." she said staring at me with blue orbs._  
_It was Lucy. I couldn't believe it. My younger sibling, here infront of me, and alive. _  
_I took the jacket with one hand and put it on. It felt warm. I turned my head to Lucy._  
_"Thanks," I said, trying for a smile._  
_She just smiled back._  
_Suddenly I was falling, into a deep black hole getting darker and darker._  
_"Gem?" called a voice,"Gem, Hey Gem!"_

I opened my eyes to see two black beady eyes staring right at me. I then saw white fur. White fur? I blinked alittle as my eyes focused on who was infront of me.  
It was a bear.  
I gasped and very ungraciously fell off the bed, successfully earning a bump on the head by the lamp table.  
"Ouch!" I rubbed my head and came to a sitting position.  
"Are you ok?" asked a voice. I looked up to see the bear, was it talking to me?  
"W-Who are you?" I asked, I knew this world was full of surprises but I never thought I'd see a talking bear.  
"I'm Bepo, the 1st mate of the Captain!" he said abit proudly, the dropped his head down low with a depressing aura, "Sorry."  
I shook my head. This bear was the 1st Mate of that proud Captain? Then I remembered he was my Captain too. This bear is my Nakama?  
Bepo seemed to remember his purpose for coming here, straightened up and said,  
"That's right! The Captain said he want's everyone on the deck in 10 minutes, we've arrived at a small Island for re-stocking supplies."  
Then he abruptly left. Leaving me still on the floor thinking what the hell I have gotten myself into.

_Law's Pov_

I got up from the table leaving a empty plate and coffee mug behind.  
"Bye Captain." said Agatone as he continued washing the plates.  
I just waved a hand as I left through the door. When I got on deck, I was relieved to find everyone there, on time...except one person. Gem. I went back into the sub to her room, thinking she might have gotten lost. It did take a couple of days for me to get used to it.  
I didn't bother knocking and just opened the door to find her sleeping on the bed with a book open. She must have gotten ready as her hair was wetting the pillow. Probably reading to pass time, I thought.  
I went over to her side and shook her shoulder. She groaned and turned over, the book falling to the ground with a loud thud. She jumped at the sound and sat up.  
"W-What is it?" she looked round to see what had caused the commotion then saw me. She looked at me for a while then it seemed to register who I was.  
"Oh it's just you." she said swinging her legs to the side of the bed.  
Just me? I thought.  
"Your late," I said, " you were supposed to he on deck with everyone else."  
"Oh right right." she said frantically running to get her back and dumping stuff inside it," Sorry, let's go?" she said walking to the door.  
I started at her. She was definitely hyper active. She must have eaten something earlier or last night.  
"Captain?" Gem said looking back.  
I just nodded and started walking to the door.  
She walked here and there and I had to keep telling her where to go. She looked exited and kept ahead. When we finally got to the deck, she wore me out just telling her to calm down and where to go.  
She stood near the railing as I walked infront of everyone.  
"Crew, we have arrived at an island to re-stock on supplies as a priority, try too keep a low profile as we don't want any Marines to fight us," I explained, " Shachi, Penguin and the engineer team, go and fix anything that needs repairing and do upgrades, Robert and your team go and stock up on food, Agatone has the list of food's in the kitchen, Mathew and your team, go look for weapons to put in the storage and Gem and Bepo come with me, we will find out information about the island. Your dismissed."  
Everyone scrambled around jumping onto the shore or back to the sub.  
I waited for Gem and Bepo to come then headed out once everyonelse was gone. I looked ahead and saw a small village. I started looking there, looking for someone to give us information.  
"Law." said Gem  
I glanced at her too she what she was going to say.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"We're going to find out information on the island then look around." I replied.  
"Ok." she said, going back to scanning the shops.

_Gem's Pov_

I looked around at the shops, they mostly consisted of Weapons, guns, knife's, sword, you name it, they had it. I realized that this may mean the people here will most likely know how to fight and might go looking for one. Law seemed to notice it too as he kept glancing around, his stormy gray eyes observing the area under his hat.  
Then I came by a shop, It was unlike the other shops we went by. It had a sign, and in Blue letters, said, The wonder of books. I stopped and looked at the glass. In it was displayed a beautiful book. It was brown and thick with thin golden spirals on its spine. The cover had a drawing of a young boy in a dark forest with red eyes staring at him. His expression was not of fright but of evil, like he was in league with whoever was behind him. The title read, " The haunted woods". It looked very interesting and I was intrigued by it's beautiful design and had a sudden urge to read it.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Law.  
I looked at him from the side, I completely forgot about him and Bepo.  
"That book," I said pointing to it," It looks very...interesting."  
Law raised a brow like he didn't understand.  
"We need to keep on going." he said turning around.  
"Wait." I stopped him, " I don't know why but I really like that book."  
"But we need to search for information on the island." He argued.  
"While I'm buying you can talk to the man," I countered wiggling a finger at the man at the counter.  
He sighed and pushed the door open with Bepo following, I grinned and walked in.  
The shop smelt dusty and old, the smell of books. I breathed in and exhaled. I love the smell of books. There were shelves and shelves of books covering every inch of the shop. I saw Law and Bepo walk over to the man, then I walked to the window. I saw the book and lifted it up, it was heavy. I ran my hand over the cover, it was leather, I couldn't wait to read it. I picked up the book and walked to the counter where the Captain and the man were chatting. The man saw me and pointed at the book.  
"That's a fine choice young girl," he commented, as I set the book down," It is written by one of the best author's in the grand line. It'll be 75 Beli pls."  
Law put his hand in his pocket and brought out the money. The man looked at him," Hoho! So you are paying yes? You have a fine daughter here."  
Law looked taken back," She's not my daughter," he said risking a glance at me.  
I blushed and looked back at the man," Were just...friends."  
"Oh ok then," said the man, " Sorry 'bout that. Here's your book," he said handing it too me," now you enjoy reading June's book"  
I stopped walking to the door.  
"June?" I asked.  
"Yes!" exclaimed the man," She's one of the best writers here and possibly the youngest, well the younger generation do have creative minds."  
I turned around on my spot to face the man," What's her last name?"  
"It should say on the book, it's Soulwater." replied the old man," why, do you know her?"  
"No," I said after a while," well thanks for the book anyway."  
I opened the door and immediately dug my hand in the bag. I looked for the author's name. It was indeed Soulwater June.  
Law's Pov  
We continued walking up the street as I looked for surgical instruments.  
I was interested in Gem's reaction to the author's name, and how she was quiet as if un deep thought. I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer.  
"Who's Soulwater June?" I asked.  
Gem sighed as if she knew I was going to ask.  
" She's just...someone I know from before," she said, she looked alittle sensitive on the subject so I focused on looking for the supplies.  
A paper fell from the book Gem was holding. She seemed to notice as well and bent to pick it up. It was a blank piece of A4 sized, paper.  
"What's this?" she asked, holding the paper up," Maybe it's just some pa-"  
She stopped mid sentence and sniffed the paper. I looked at her, why was she smelling the paper?  
"What are you doing?" I inquired, frowning.  
"I smell lemon juice" she replied. Her eyes widened slightly as if she remembered something.  
She turned to face me.  
" Do you have anything that can produce heat?" she asked.  
I frown deepened at her weird request, was she going to burn the paper?  
"Well, I have a lighter, what do you need it for?" I asked.  
"I'm not going to burn anything just try something, please." she pleaded.  
I blinked then reached in my pocket and pulled out lighter. She grabbed it out of my hand and started the flame, she held it close to the paper but not too close that it will burn. Almost as if by magic, words started to appear on the paper in a brown colour. As soon as the words were dully formed she tossed the lighter back to me and started reading the letter.  
I caught the lighter and stuffed it in my pocket, then proceeded to read whatever was on the paper.  
Dear, whom it may concern  
If you are reading this then I'm presuming your Gem, or somebody who just happened to play with a bit of heat. Whoever it is, you need to know that I am being held in a prison underneath the Green city. There is a person who has captured me and forced me to write all day and night, with only food and water, please help me. If it is Gem, I know you like horror, I knew you'd pick up this book so help me, please.  
Soulwater June  
I looked at Gem and I saw on her face that this June person and her have a deeper connection than just an acquaintance.  
"I need to go." she said.  
"But you don't know where the green city is." I argued.  
"Well what have you found out from that man earlier?" she asked.  
"That this island is a weapon island, but despite that, is also know for being Eco friendly. The log pose sets in 2 days and the name of the island is Wepeonria Island."  
"Then this must be the green city." she confirmed," let's go and look underground." she said tugging my sleeve.  
I crossed my arm's over my chest," 1st you have to tell me about this June person, and what's your connection to her." I made it clear in my expression that it was either that or look yourself.  
She sighed," I'll tell you a piece of information, then you figure it out, and we go. I'm Soulwater Megan. Now let's go!" she took of near a forest in an attempt to find June.  
I stared into the forest. So June is her sister? Why didn't she just say? I shook my head and walked after her. Women are complicated.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
